One Day Remains
by HaraKyri
Summary: How did the Turks feel when they found their boss and friend dead inside the Temple of Ancients?


_This is just a random one-off fic that I felt I needed to write. It doesn't tie in with Crimson Fury because in that Tseng isn't dead. Enough chatter by me though, _

_Shakai doesn't own diddly-squat. Also known as Squaresoft, Final fantasy, reno (much as I wished it otherwise :P) or  
_

_

* * *

_

Reno watched silently as the rest of ShinRa filed slowly away from the grave. The rain pattered down onto his hair, flattening the crimson spikes just ever so slightly. Warm drops dribbled down his cheeks like tiny rivers, but they weren't rain drops. No, they came from his cloudy eyes which were filled equally with sadness and hate. Sadness because the man who was more of a father than his own had left him and hate because the man had left him. Left him and his Turk siblings.

Elena was open about her mourning. She buried her face into Rude's rainsoaked jacket as tears bled freely from her eyes. He stared into the horizon, glasses had been left in his pocket as a mark of respect for his Turk father. His hazel eyes showed slight sadness. The most emotion anyone had ever seen from the stoic man.

Reno clenched his fists, how could he have left them like this. In the middle of a war. The planet was facing destruction and he had left them. Had died. They needed him, Meteor was falling, most likely going to kill them all yet he had retired from the fight early.

"Come on! AVALANCHE have been seen going to the Temple of Ancients. We need to help Tseng." Elena dragged her workmates onto the helipad. Reno laughed jokingly and teased how strong she was, being able to pull him and Rude. Yet they all knew they were pretending to resist. The edges of Rude's lips curled up slightly as they boarded the chopper.

All of them were itching for a fight. Tseng could handle AVALANCHE on his own but they wanted to help him out, to try and beat AVALANCHE themselves. When they got to the entrance they found the most chilling sight ever.

Reno was the first up the stairs. His EMR rod crackling as if with excitement. Reno really wanted to beat AVALANCHE up for what they did at Sector seven.

"Hurry up! Tseng will have kicked their asses by now!" he yelled and ran into the entrance.

Elena felt something was wrong. They had already been here earlier today and everything felt ok, Tseng had asked her out. He obviously wanted to take their father/daughter relationship to a different course much like she did. She couldn't wait until she saw his face again. A strangled yell erupted from the entrance and she and Rude sprinted to Reno because he sounded in trouble.

She saw Reno first. His aquamarine eyes were flaming with emotion. His fists were clenched and the normally pale face was ghostly so.

"Whats wrong!" Elena immediatley asked him. Rude was stood to her left and could see something behind Reno's back.

"Goddammit!" He cursed. Rude never curses, or expresses emotion. Elena moved forward to see what it was but Reno moved to stop her.

"Please 'Lena, you don't want to see it." His hands gripped her shoulders and she was surprised to see he was shaking. A niggling suspicion clenched at her heart and she suddenly knew what it was.

"I need to see." She said monotonely. Reno glanced at Rude who had kneeled down beside him at something. Elena pulled at Reno's grip. She had to know. "I need to know!" She screamed. She teared at the hands on her shoulders but couldn't shake them free.

"Elena! You don't want to see. Please." He shouted in earnest. Tears trickled down his cheeks and Elena calmed down, entranced by the green eyes which showed his feelings so brightly. Rude stood up and Elena was horrified to see the crimson stain on his blue blazer. It only confirmed her thoughts.

"I think she should see." Rude interrupted. Reno shook his head.

"Its…I can't. Tseng…No, NO!" He let go off Elena and buried his face in his hands. She didn't move for a moment. She had never seen Reno like this. Finally he stepped aside and the sight that greeted her haunted her dreams for years to come.

Her boss, her mentor, her father, her love, her friend, her everything was a bloody mess on the floor. His face was paler than the Wutain skin he usually wore. It was paler than Reno's. It was deathly pale. His eyes were closed in mock sleep, peaceful, at rest. Everlasting sleep. One from which he would never awake. His dark blue Turk suit was torn in the side and the dark redness of life pooled under him and around his torso.

Elena choked, her throat closing as she struggled to breathe. She fell to her knees with an anguished cry. Just like Reno she felt tears spring to her chocolate eyes as she collapsed over her boss's body. She didn't care that she was too staining her shirt. Life didn't have meaning at that point in time, she loved Tseng, she really did. Burying her face in Tseng's shoulder Elena let the tears of love flow down and darken Tseng's suit.

Reno watched Elena break down over their boss. For a moment he thought that she was over reacting. After all, she had only known the man for a few months. Whilst he had known the stern Wutain for the better part of his life, and it was the better part. Tseng was his saviour and now he was dead. Slaughtered by those bastards AVALANCHE, Tseng could have handled them. Perhaps he had had enough though, Reno always gave him more grief than comfort and he must have known ShinRa were fighting a losing battle. What if he did this on purpose!

Reno became overcome with guilt for thinking that Tseng had done it on purpose, had given up his life, had given up on them? How could Reno have ever thought that. Reno clenched his fists so hard the blood dripped onto the floor, mixing with Tsengs. His eyes still bled tears which dropped to the floor as well. The redhead turned on his heel and walked out, away from his best friends.

Rude watched the red haired man battle with himself staring at the body. How badly Rude wanted to show emotion, to comfort Reno and Elena. Tseng had helped him so much and here he lay. Alone in his dying moments. No friends to save him, to avenge him, to say goodbye to. Well Rude would avenge him. The Turks would see to it. He silently placed a tentative hand on Elena's shoulder. She looked up to him, eyes red and pleading, to tell her that it wasn't true. But it was. She pulled herself to her feet, eyes never leaving Tseng. She walked out of the entrance, following Reno.

Rude's eyes followed her as she went. Why was it ok for them to put their own feelings first? Rude had to be the strong one. He pulled out his PHS to ring ShinRa air ambulance before taking one last look at his friend and walking to join the remaining Turks. He may be emotionless but he knew what it was like to feel pain in his heart.

The rain was relentless. Reno wanted nothing more than to quit his job. To have a new life. He felt too much pain. But he knew one thing. Tseng may have left, may not have had the will to live another day but Reno did. He would never leave them, because as long as he had them he had all he needed in life.

_Okaly I deleted the Song lyrics at the end because It would be an imminent account closure. (shudders) but hey, the lyrics werent that important in the first place. _


End file.
